jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Moff
thumb|Moff [[Jerjerrod, zuständig für den Bau des zweiten Todesstern]] Ein Moff war der Verwalter eines Sektors im Galaktischen Imperium. Sie standen über den planetaren Gouverneuren der einzelnen Sternensysteme, waren jedoch den Imperialen Beratern und natürlich dem Imperator selbst verpflichtet. Nach dessen Tod machten sich viele Moffs selbstständig oder versuchten des schrumpfende Imperium zusammenzuhalten. Sie verfügten über einen nicht zu unterschätzenden militärischen und politischen Einfluss und konnten somit ihr Fortbestehen sichern, so dass selbst das Neue Galaktische Imperium Moffs für die interne Verwaltung einsetzte. Beschreibung Allgemein Die Moffs gingen nach Ende der Klonkriege aus der militärischen und politischen Elite hervor, welche sich um Palpatine gescharrt hatte. Auserkohrene Individuen dieser Elite, wie Wilhuff Tarkin, wurden zum Beginn des Imperiums zu Moffs ernannt. Diese sollten die Verwaltung der einzelnen Sektoren innerhalb der Galaxis übernehmen. Später wurden einige der neue Moffs von Imperialen Beratern in ihre Ämter erhoben und nur in seltenen Fällen wurden sie noch direkt vom Imperator ernannt. Die Moffs kontrollierten die einzelnen Gouverneure ihres Sektors und griffen zur Not ein, wenn diese mit ihren Problemen nicht zurecht kamen. Zudem erteielten sie die Richtlinien, nachdem die Gouverneure handeln sollten. Hierbei kümmerten sie sich nur in seltenen Fällen um alle Planeten in dem ihnen zugewiesenen Sektoren, welche zumal hunderte von Systemen umfasen können. Sie entschieden sich meist für ein paar Welten, die sie persönlich als wichtig erachteten und überließen den Rest mehr oder minder den jeweiligen Gouverneuren. Sollte ein System doch mal das Augenmerk eines Moffs erfordern, würde dieser vom Geheimdienst innerhalb seines Sektors darauf aufmerksam gemacht werden. Zuweilen waren sie auch in juristischen Angelegenheiten Tätig, so zum Beispiel wenn es darum gin einen Kopfgeldjäger zu verurteilen. Seine Berichte sendete er an die Berater Palpatines, wobei immer eine Kopie direkt an den Imperator ging. Neben der politschen Verwaltung ist ein Moff auch für die Sicherheit innerhalb seine Sektors verantwortlich. Hierfür stand ihm eine komplette Sektorgruppe zur Verfügung. Diese Bestand aus Elementen der Armee, der Flotte wie auch Elementen des Geheimdienstes. Mit dieser kontnen sie innerhalb ihrer Sektoren Operationen durchführen und die Offiziere mussten hierbei den Anweisungen der Moffs Folge leisten. Sollte es vorkommen, dass größere Konflikte ausbrechen, die über die Grenzen eines Sternensystems hinausgehen, reichen die Streitkräfte der einzelnen Moffs aus um einige duzend Krisenherde abzuhandeln. Sollten sich diese kleinen Brandherde der Rebellion gegen den Imperator weiter ausbreiten gestaltet es isch meist schwierig für einen Moff diese anzugehen, zumal die Äufstände nicht vor Sektorgrenzen halt machen. Aus diesem Grund wurden vom Imperator Prioritäts Sektoren erschaffen, welche von den Großmoffs verwaltet wurden. Diese durften innerhalb ihres Machtbereiches nahezu komplett eigenmächtig handeln, wenn sie meinten es würde dem Wohl des Imperiums dienen. Dies führte oft zu Problemen mit den Moffs der betroffenen Sektoren, die sich wiederum oft beim Imperator beschwerten. Spätere Funktion Mit dem zunehmenden Verfall des Imperiums nach dem Tode des Imperators kamen weitere Aufgaben neben der Aufrechterhaltung der Sicherheit innerhalb ihrer Sektoren auf die Moffs hinzu. So mussten sie sich nun neben den Bedrohungen von innen auch denen von außen stellen, welche in Form von Imperialen Kriegsherrn und selbsternannten Imperatoren bedrängten. Zusätzlich entschieden die Nachfolger Palpatines das einige lokale Regierungen nun komplett abgeschafft werden sollten und wichtige Unternehmen, wie zum Beispiel die Salliche Ag Corporation, verstaatlicht werden sollten und somit ebenfalls unter die Kontrolle der Moffs gelangten. Neben diesen Aufgaben, welche direkt mit dem Tod Palpatines in verbindung standen, erlangten die verbliebenen Moffs der späteren Phase des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges immer mehr politische Bedeutung. Durch ihre Kontrolle über wichtige Systeme und Sektoren sowie deren Ressourcen erlangten sie auch Einfluss unter den Kriegsherrn und loyalen Imperialen. So hing der Aufstieg eines neuen Kriegsherrn oder jemand der das Imperium einen wird, stark von ihrer Unterstützung ab, welche die Moffs nur denen gaben, welche sich in ihren Augen als würdig erwies. Der Einfluss der Moffs auf das Kriegsgeschehen weiterte sich aus, nachdem ab ca. 13 NSY ein Rat aus Militäroffizieren und Moffs die Geschicke des Imperiums lenkte. Dieser Rat bestand nach seiner Gründung bis zum Ende des Krieges und noch darüber hinaus und bestand zuletzt nur noch aus Moffs, weshalb er auch der Rat der Moffs genannt wurde. Diese stimmten über wichtige politische und militärische Fragen ab wie auch über die Kapitulation des Imperiums gegenüber der Neuen Republik. Der Moffrat bestand weiterhin wobei sein Einfluss gegenüber dem Oberkommandierenden der Imperialen Flotte immer weiter Schrumpfte, da dieser jenes Gremium als ein lästiges Überbleibsel aus vergangenen Tagen hielt, welches in den häufigsten Fällen seine Entscheidungen nur zustimemn und sie nicht in Frage stellen sollte. Abgesehen von den Aufgaben im Rat erfüllten die Moffs auch weiterhin ihre ursprünglichen Aufgaben innerhalb der in zugewiesenen Gebiete, in denen sie auch weiterhin eine gewisse Autonomie genossen. Zur Zeit des Neuen Galaktischen Imperiums fiel den Moffs noch größere Macht hinzu. Wie schon zuvor unter Palpatine kontrollierte jeder von ihnen einen Sektor. Zusätzlich leiteten einer das Imperiale Diplomatische Korps, die Imperiale Mission oder besaß neben seinen Titel als Moff noch zudem die Position eines Großadmirals. Nyna Calixte, die Leiterin des Geheimdienstes, wurde später ebenfalls zu einem Moff ernannt. Es existierte weiterhin ein Moff-Rat, welcher sich nun Hoher Rat der Moffs nannte, welcher über wichtige Dinge entschied, doch unterstand dieser dem neuen Imperator. Nachdem dieser von den Sith gestürzt wurde, bedienten die sich weiterhin dieses Germiums, doch standen die Moffs nun unter der Oberaufsicht der Sith und mussten ihnen ständig Meldung über neue Vorkommnisse machen. Reputation Geschichte Aufstieg der Moffs thumb|Drei der ersten Moffs des Imperiums In seiner Funktion als Oberster Kanzler richtete Palpatine den Posten des Regionalgouverneurs noch vor seiner Umgestaltung der Galaktischen Republik in das Imperium ein. Kurz vor Ende der Klonkriege im Jahr 19 VSY sah sich Palpatine durch das von zahlreichen Senatoren des Galaktischen Senats unterschriebenes Sektorkontrolldekret in der machtvollen Position, um die Jedi zu kontrollieren und durch die Aufstellung von Gouverneuren auf jedem Planeten der Galaktischen Republik jedes System direkt und nicht über die Umwege des Senats unter seine Kontrolle zu stellen. Offiziell hatten die republikanischen Gouverneure die Aufgabe, die Sicherheit der Sonnensysteme zu erhöhen, die planetare Verteidigung zu koordinieren, benachbarte Systeme zu kooperativen Einheiten zusammenzufassen und verschiedenen Produktionsanlagen auf Kriegswirtschaft umzustellen. Allerdings hegte schon damals eine kleine Gruppe von Senatoren mit Padmé Amidala als Wortführerin den Verdacht, dass die Gouverneure lediglich dem Zweck dienten, den Galaktischen Senat und somit die letzten Überreste einer Demokratie auszuhebeln. Tatsächlich folgte bald die Umgestaltung in das Galaktische Imperium. Im Dunstkreis dieser Umgestalltung wurden etliche neue Ämter geschaffen. Zur Verwaltung der einzelnen Sektoren wurden das Amt der Moffs geschaffen. Diese sollten zudem die einzelnen Gouverneure überwachen und die Macht des Imperiums konsolidieren. Hierbei erlangten einige der ambitionierteren Moffs soviel Macht, dass einige wie Fliry Vorru abgesetzt werden mussten. Dennoch wurden ständig neue neue Systeme und Sektoren in das Imperium eingegliedert. Nachdem es zu immer mehr kleinere Rebellionen ausbrachen entschied der Imperator, auf Rat des Moffs Tarkin, das neue Amt des Großmoffs einzuführen. Diese wurden oft den normalen Moffs vorgezogen, bei Zuteilung von Ressourcen, Material und Geheimprojekten. Den Höhepunkt ihrer Macht erreichten die Moffs knapp 19 Jahre nach Gründung des Imperiums, nachdem Imperator Palpatine den Imperialen Senat als offizielles Machtinstrument, der im Prinzip machtlos war, endgültig abschaffte. Nun sollten die Moffs die komplette Kontrolle über die ihnen zugewiesenen Sektoren übernehmen. Nach der Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns, ein Projekt, welches unter Oberaufsicht eines Großmoffs stand, nahm die Kritik der Moffs und Gouverneure gegenüber den Großmoffs zu und führten Tarkin hierbei meist als schlechtes Beispiel an. Zuerst wollte Palpatine nicht auf die Proteste hören, letztendlich entschied er sich jedoch dafür einen Moff welcher zuerst für die Verwaltung der Logistik und des Nachschubs eingesetzt war, für das Projekt des zweiten Todessterns einzusetzen. Gouverneure der Überreste Die Schlacht von Endor und der damit verbundene Tod des Imperators änderte das Bild des Imperiums komplett. Auf der einen Seite nutzten viele Elemete des Imperiums das entstandene Machtvakuum aus um sich persönlich zu bereichern. Sie waren der Auffassung das sie alleine besser gegen die Rebellion vorgehen konnten, oder verfolgten schlichteg ihre eigenen Interessen und bildetebn ihre eigenen kleinen Imperien. Sie wurden somit zu den Imperialen Kriegsherrn. Diesen Weg verfolgten auch viele der Moffs kurz nach dem Tod des Imperators. Unter ihnen galt das Leitbild von Machtgier, Missgunst und Ehrgeiz welches der Imperator ihnen von anbeginn seiner Regentschaft eingeinpft hatte. Somit bestand nur ein geringer Zusammenhalt, wenn überhaupt, zwischen den einzelnen Moffs, welche besonders in der Region des Mittleren Randes ihre Treue gegenüber dem Imperium brachen. Die abtrünnigen Moffs konzentrierten hierbei ihre Macht in ihren eigenen Sektoren, da sie diese kannten und an sie gewöhnt waren. Zudem führten sie meistens einen Kleinkrieg gegen andere Kriegsherrn, das loyale Imperium und die Neue Republik um selbst an neues Material, Ressourcen oder Nahrungsgüter heranzukommen, welche sie für ihre kleinen Imperien benötigten. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch gab es auch genügend Moffs welche dem Imperium treu ergeben blieben. Sie sicherten ihre Sektoren gegen die Bedrohungen der Kriegsherrn, gegen Aufstände der Bewohner und setzten die Befehle der neuen Machthaber auf Coruscant um. Sie übernahmen die Kontrolle über vormals private Konzerne und schafften auf geheiss der Imperialen Berater die letzten lokalen Regierungen ab. Sie ließen in ihren Systemen alle Dissidenten kriegswichtiger Unternehmen gefangennehmen oder entließen sie von ihren Posten. Somit verhinderten die loyalen Moffs den totalen Zusammenbruch des Imperiums nach dem Tod seines Imperators und sorgten somit dafür, dass der Krieg gegen die Neue Republik noch weitergeführt werden konnte. Somit viel den Moffs die machtvolle Aufgabe hinzu, nach dem Fall Coruscants jenen ihre Unterstützung zu zusichern, welche in ihren Augen es vermögen sollten das Imperium erneut zu einen. Einer hiervon war Großadmiral Thrawn, welcher durch frühe Erfolge es schaffte das Imperium unter ihn zu einen. Nach dem zweiten Tod Palpatines schien das Imperium erneut geschlagen. Die verbliebenen Militäroffiziere und Moffs des Tiefkerns wurden erneut zu abtrünnigen Kriegsherrn, welche lieber gegeneinander Kämpften, als miteinander zu Kooperieren. Viele Imperiale Loyalisten zogen sich auf sogenannte Festungswelten zurück. In diesen Hochburgen der Imperialen Kultur verbarikadierten sie sich und horteten ihre verbliebenen Ressourcen. Nach der Scheitern Admiral Daalas und ihrem Versuch die Kriegsherrn des Teifkerns gemeinsam gegen die Neue Republik zu führen übergab sie das Kommando über ihre verbliebenen Kräfte an den damaligen Vizeadmiral Gilad Pellaeon. Dieser zog sich aus dem Tiefkern zurück um die Kontrolle der Reste des Imperiums weiter am Rand der Galaxis zu übernehmen. Hierbei konnte er sich die Unterstützung der verbliebenen Moffs zusichern, welche ihn mit den kostbar gehorteten Ressourcen ihrer Festungen für einen neuen Feldzug untersützten. Dies führte schließlich dazu, dass die verbliebenen loyalen Moffs ein gewisses Mitspracherecht in Fragen der allgemeinen Politik des Imperiums bekamen. Der Rat der Moffs Als Mitglieder eines Rates, welcher unter Pellaeons Herrschaft zum ersten mal in Aktion trat, konnten die Moffs zum ersten mal wirkliche Mitsprache bei wichtigen Entscheidungen die das Imperium betrafen, ohne dass sie dem Staatsoberhaupt besonders Nahe stehen mussten. Admiral Pellaeon musste zudem dem Rat gegenüber Rechenschaft ablegen, wenn es ihm auch nicht sonderlich gefiel. Er hatte kein wirkliches Vertrauen zu den Moffs, da sie wirklich aufhörten ihre kleinen Machtspielchen zu spielen. Zeitgleich verblieben noch einige unnabhängige Moffs im Tiefkern um dort um die Kontrolle als Kriegsherrn über den Imperialen Kern zu ringen. An diesem zustand änderte sich lange Zeit nichts, bis knapp 20 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin sich die Lange des restlichen Imperiums sich immer deutlicher abzeichnete. Die Flotte war in einem schlechten Zustand und wurde im lange andauernden Krieg zum großen Teil vernichtet. Das Imperium selbst war zusammengeschrumpft auf acht Sektoren am Rande der Unbekannten Regionen Pellaeon erkannte, dass das Imperium alle Chancen verspielt hatte um das Rad der Geschichte zurückzudrehen und die Erkenntnis, dass der Krieg gegen die Neue Republik verloren war, setzte sich immer mehr in ihm durch. thumb|left|Moff [[Vilim Disra, Herrscher über Bastion und den Braxant-Sektor]] Pellaeon berief aus diesem Grund ein Treffen des Moff-Rates ein um eine Kapitulation mit der Neuen Republik anzustreben. Die acht verbliebenen Moffs des Imperiums wollten seine Einsichten zuerst nicht teilen. Viele woltlen den Krieg gegen den alten Feind weiterführen, diesmal in eine Art Guerillakrieg, mit Geheimagenten, welche Planten der Neuen Republik infiltrieren sollten um Terroranschläge zu verüben. Zwei der Moffs wollten zuerst die Ratssitzung verlassen, da sie von einem solchen Vorschlag nichts hören wollten, doch wurden sie von Moff Vilim Disra zurück an ihren Platz gerufen. Disra war der wohl mächtigste verbliebene Moff, nicht zuletzt, da er die neue Imperiale Thronwelt Bastion kontrollierte. Mit der Unterstützung Disras konnte Pellaeon seine Bitte vor dem Moff-Rat durchsetzen, obwohl dieser selber Abneugungen gegenüber den Plänen des Admirals hatte. Insgeheim plante der Moff einen Staatsstreich. Zusammen mit einem Schwindler, der druch Schauspieltalent und chirurgische Eingriffe so aussah wie der verstorbene Großadmiral Thrawn sollte das Imperium neuen Kampfeswillen schöpfen und den Krieg fortsetzen und die Rebellion letztendlich doch besiegen. Als weiteres Mitglied seiner Verschwörung lud er seinen Adjutanten Major Tierce ein, welcher ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Imperialen Ehrengarde war. Er sollte die taktische- und strategische Planung übernehmen. Zusammen wollte das Triumvirat Pellaeons Pläne Sabotieren und zudem den Planeten Bothawui vernichten. Dies sollte durch eine modifizierte Version des Caamas-Dokuments ermöglicht werden, welche noch weitere bothanische Namen erwähnt. Das Publikwerden, dieses Dokuments spaltete die Neue Republik in zwei Lager. In dieser Situation setzte Das Triumvirat seine aktivitäten fort und es gelang ihnen einige Planeten dazu zu bringen sich wieder dem Imperium anzuschließen, allein dadurch das sich die Nachricht verbreitete das Großadmiral Thrawn noch am Leben sei. Der Moff wurde aber das Gefühl nicht los, dass er die ganze zeit druch den Major hintergangen wird und als er ihm gegenüber seine Beweggründe erläuterte und die Hand von Thrawn erwähnt bestätigte sich sein Verdacht. Während der Schlacht von Yaga Minor erkannte Disra, das ihn Tierce nur benutzt hatte, welcher in Wahrheit nur ein Klon des echten Grodin Tierce war. Als Admiral Pellaeon im Kriegsschauplatz eintraf, beendete er alle Feindseligkeiten. Tierce starb als er verweifelt verscuhte Pellaeon zu attackieren. Disra wurde in Haft genommen und abgeführt. Das Imperium überstand somit den Krieg mit der Neuen Republik und auch die Moffs kontnen ihre Macht behalten. Der Moff-Rat bestand weiterhin, jedoch stand er unter einer größeren Kontrolle durch Pellaeon, welcher nur in bestimmten Fällen überhaupt bereit war mit den Moffs zu diskutieren. Oft benutzter er das Gremium nur um seine entscheidungen bekannt zu geben. Eine Tatsache, welche den Moffs nicht sonderlich gefiel. Dennoch durften behielten sie bei der Kontrolle über ihre Sektoren eine gewisse Autonomie, welche Pellaeon ihnen zugestand. Das Imperium der Fel-Dynastie thumb|Der [[Hoher Rat der Moffs|Hohe Rat der Moffs]] Als teil des Neuen Imperiums waren auch weiterhin Moffs bei wichtigen Regierungsfragen beteiligt. Sechs Moffs waren im Hohen Rat der Moffs vertreten, welche den Imperator bei wichtigen Fragen unterstützen sollte, doch hielt Imperator Roan Fel nicht sonderlich viel von diesem Gremium. Er setzte eine teilweise Entmachtung der Moffs durch. Diese wahren von dieser Entwicklung nicht sonderlich begeistert. Als die Sith erneut die Bühne der Galaxis betraten, stellten sie zuerst Kontakt mit dem Imperium her. Über Nyna Calixte traten sie in geheime Gespräche mit dem Moffs, doch anstatt dies dem Imperator mitzuteilen behielten die Moffs diese Gespräche für sich. Die Sith verspracehn den Moffs ihrer frühere Macht zurückzugewinnen, sowie einen von ihnen, Morlish Veed, zum neuen Imperator zu ernennen. Die Sith hatten jedoch eigene Pläne. Nachdem auf drängen der Sith das Imperium der Galaktischen Allianz den Krieg erklärte verbündeten sich die Sith mit dem Imperium. Fel musste hierbei sowohl der Krieg alsauch das Bündnis geradezu aufgezwungen werden. Nachdem der Krieg vom Imperium gewonnen wurde, führten die Sith ihren eigenen Plan aus. Sie erschinen im Palast auf Coruscant und töteten den vermeindlichen Roan Fel. Anschließend ernannte sich Darth Krayt selber zum Imperator und spielte so die Moffs aus. Er ließ sich von ihnen die Treue schwören und gab dem Moffs und dem Moffrat ein Teil ihrer früheren Rechte zurück. Dennoch unterlagen sie der Oberaufsicht der Sith und mussten Darth Maladi über alles Informieren, was sie unternahmen. Hinter den Kulissen *In einigen deutschen Quellen wurde und wird der Titel „Moff“ fälschlicherweise mit „Mufti“ übersetzt. Diese beiden Titel haben jedoch nichts gemein. Muftis gibt es ausschließlich im Rechtswesen des Islam, die Aufgabengebiete der Muftis und Moffs unterscheiden sich ebenfalls. „Moff“ ist ein Begriff, der nur im Star Wars-Universum existiert und sich nicht übersetzen lässt. *In der Erbe der Jedi-Ritter-Romanreihe werden die Mitglieder des Moff-Rates als Moffs einzelner Planeten beschrieben. Dies entspräche jedoch eher der Rolle der Gouverneure. Im New Jedi Order Sourcebook wird ebenfalls davon gesprochen, dass wichtige Systeme und nicht ganze Sektoren von Moffs kontrolliert werden. Quellen *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Treueschwur'' *''Angriff auf Coruscant'' *''Das letzte Gefecht'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Blick in die Zukunft'' *''Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Das Verderben'' *''Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' *''Wege des Schicksals'' *''Neue Allianzen'' *''Skywalkers Erbe'' *''Die Klauen des Drachen'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Galaxy Guide 10 – Bounty Hunters'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Recon & Report – The Journey to Coruscant'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' Kategorie:Galaktisches Imperium Kategorie:Neues Galaktisches Imperium Kategorie:Moffs Kategorie:Moffs des Neuen Imperiums Kategorie:Titel en:Moff es:Moff nl:Moff